Make Her Yours!
by StellaMuffins
Summary: Watch as Silver follows these simple steps into making Lyra his! ღ —SilverLyra, SoulSilverShipping.


_1. Examine your reasons for asking the girl to make it official!_

Silver observed her closely. How she would laugh and cuddle with her Pokémon, how she would praise them, and how she would love them... _'Damn, when did I get so damn sappy?!'_ he thought, sulking. "I want that..." he mumbled to himself, crossing his arms and letting out a 'humph'. If there was one thing that didn't change about Silver, it was that he was still the stubborn teenager like he was before, that was for sure.

Weavile stood next to him, staring in shock. 'Whoa...' he said, not believing what he was hearing.

Silver turned to him, scoffing with a blush. "What, dammit? I'm not weak for—"

'You finally admit you want her!' the ice type blurted, grinning rather stupidly. Turning towards the Pokéballs on Silver's belt, he cupped his clawed hands and yelled, 'Guys, he admitted he wants her! No more denial! Guess who finally grew some? Boo ya!'

The redhead's face dropped when he heard the cheering Pokémon from his belt, eye twitching. "Fucking idiots! I swear to Arceus when I release your asses out here—"

"Hi, Silvy!~" Lyra's voice rang, making him cut off his threatening sentence, his heart already accelerating—

Weavile only smirked, waving at the two. 'Hehehehe... Go get her, ya idiot.'

* * *

_2. Make sure she likes you!_

"SILVER!~" Her cheery voice rang though his ears, as she suddenly flung herself from behind him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and her legs around his midriff, and clung to him, as if he was going to give her a piggyback ride.

"WHAT THE—ACK!" Said boy almost choked on his spit, losing his balance as he felt the sudden weight on him. He managed to keep himself steady as he growled. "Pigtails? What in the fuck are you doing?!"

But unfortunately, she wasn't affected. "Mushy, Silvy! MUSH!"

"Woman, get the hell off me before I drop you off!"

"Pretty please Silver?" she whined against his ear softly, "for me?"

He froze in place, his body shuddering in delight at the way she pleaded towards him. It was so tempting... _'Damn hormones!'_ Silver bit his lower lip from saying anything stupid... and presumably making any unnecessary noises— "F-Fine, just don't expect me to catch you if you fall...!" he hissed, breaking out into a run.

It was pretty damn obvious she liked him, alright—

* * *

_3. Make sure there's no competition!_

"Lyra, my dear!" Lance called out to her at Dragon's Den. He held a handsome smirk towards the girl as he took her hand into his own, and kissed it gently.

She was beyond baffled, a bright, red blush dusting her cheeks. "L-Lance!" she squeaked out, trying to pull her hand away. She mentally cursed on how he could make her stutter like that. "I didn't think I'd see you here!" She quickly regained her posture, trying to pull her hand back—

The dragon tamer tugged the girl close, smirking a bit wider. "So, I was wondering if you'd like to accompany me to dinner this evening—"

Lance was cut off when Silver barged in, storming over towards the middle of them. He slapped his hand away from hers, and stood in front of her protectively. "Fuck off," he hissed, voice tainted in jealousy, "she's already going with me somewhere."

"I am?" Lyra blurted, blushing beet red. She hid her face in her hands, groaning to herself at the fact that these two idiots were fighting over here...

"Oh, really?" Lance pressed, arms crossed over his chest. "Where ya taking here?"

Silver sweatdropped at the question, opening his mouth to answer, but then realized that he was competition. "...None of your damn business! She's coming with me and that's it!" The redhead turned towards his rival, and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder. "C'mon, we're leaving."

"What in the heck? Silver, dammit put me down!" She flailed in his grip, trying to get off him. "Gah!"

"Never!" Silver responded, releasing his Feraligatr and climbing on top of it, with a flailing Lyra resting atop his shoulder. "Onward, trusted sail! Take us to our destination! The fuck out of here and away from Zubatman over there—"

'Cool, brah,' The water type replied, quickly surfing away.

"Silver can you please let me go already?!" Her voice rang through the den loudly.

"Never!"

Lance smirked at them, and chuckled. "Jealous idiot."

* * *

_4. Have the right attitude!_

Silver had a really pissed off look, since he had to actually go and take Lyra out somewhere that evening. So, he had happened to take her to the sandwich shop on the center of Goldenrod. He looked around, drumming his gloved fingers on the table as they waited for their food.

Lyra, on the other hand, was mumbling incoherently to herself, and looked over at Silver. She frowned a bit, since he didn't look happy. "Silver?"

He turned towards her, ready to make a sarcastic comment, but shut himself up when she shot him her sad frown. Silver sulked in his seat, sighing. "Stop giving me that face, you dumb idiot..."

Her frowned deepened, looking down. "You look mad... Is it because you're with me?"

He rubbed his temple, his body churning in guilt. The woman sure knew how to make himself feel guilty and pathetic. "I'm not mad," he mumbled, looking away.

"Then, smile!" Lyra reached over the table, and used her index finger to curve Silver's lips upwards making him form a smile. "Smile for once!"

Silver smacked her hands off him, and growled, "Smiling is for the weak!" He didn't realize that the smile was still in place when her hands were slapped away.

The petite brunette simply giggled, dropping the subject. At least he wasn't mad at her.

* * *

_5. Actions speak louder than words!_

The two teenagers walked down the road over to NewBark Town, the sun finally setting and the moon starting to shine up in the dark sky. Silver seemed exhausted, and was finally thrilled to see her upcoming house. He can finally drop her off and leave to rest. "Finally..."

They arrived at her doorstep sharply. Lyra turned around, and smiled wide. "Today was a great day!" She held the stuffed Weavile close to her, giggling.

Silver, however, wasn't listening. He had managed to notice how breathtaking she looked under the moonlight. How her warm hazels stared into his cold, metallics, having that moonlight glint in them. How her creamy, soft skin shone with the moonlight. And her lips... oh, how they tempted him, those luscious, plump, pink lips of hers scream out to him at that moment. He bit his lower lip—although he would prefer if he was biting her own lower lip—and shuddered again. "..."

"Silv?"

_'Gah! Fuck this!'_ his mind screamed. Silver growled as he snatched her shoulders, and forced her close to him. She dropped the Weavile plushie, and was about to gasp, but stopped when his lips met her own. Silver kissed her roughly, pushing her against the wall of her house as he fought to try and calm down. But he quite frankly, couldn't. He moaned against her lips, and bit down on her lower lip with a smirk. A whimper escaped her own lips, and as she wrapped his arms around his neck, she opened her mouth, giving Silver access. Before he could slip his tongue into her mouth, there was a sudden noise. Both teenagers broke away, gasping for breath as they turned to the door.

"Ahh, there you are, Lyra!" Her mom opened the door to their house, and smiled warmly at them. She noted how they were panting, and raised an eyebrow. "Did ya both run over here or—"

"Y-Yeah!" Silver blurted, shaking his head. "I brought her in time it was nice meeting you I'll see you tomorrow Lyra—" The redhead talked way too quickly for anyone to understand. The two girls watched as how Silver released his Honchkrow, and hopped on. He flickered his hungry eyes to Lyra, as if saying 'we'll continue this later', then flew off—

"He's some gentleman bringing you home on time... Now get inside sweetheart, time for bed."

Lyra stared at the sky with a smirk, picking up the Weavile and walking back inside. "Coming, mom!"

She was eagerly looking forward for tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: I dunno I'm just going to keep spamming this site with SoulSilver ahahahaha /stabbed/**

**Disclaimer: How am I supposed to own Pokémon? D:**


End file.
